They Who Heal
by sailorfreak1995
Summary: Alone, Usagi is afraid she may not be able to continue her destiny as Sailor Moon, until she meets the other Sailor Scouts and unwillingly Mamoru. But can they heal her wounded soul and help her continue on...?
1. Disheartened

_AN: Somethings are obviously changed. The beginning of Sailor Moon's basically job description does have a point to it. Yes Mamoru will come up soon. Im using manga and anime material later on, so I'll be switching back and forth. Of course I'm using Japanese names/ characters! Me gusta Japan!_

DISCLAIMER: No matter how hard I wish I have yet to own Sailor Moon

* * *

Usagi, now's the time to accept your responsibility. Your job as a guardian of the moon is to protect this planet Earth. Our Queen, Lady Selene, has especially blessed you, Sailor Moon. But you must be prepared there will be a time when you have to leave with her to continue guarding the Earth and Moon from afar. When your duty is complete in saving this planet, you must return to the Moon with our Queen to protect us with your eternal spirit.

* * *

"This is Luna, reporting to Moon Headquarters. An update on our current mission: Tsukino Usagi, 14, our leader of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon. We have not found our Princess, or the remaining members of the team. I'll report soon enough with more news of our progress."

* * *

During the time of the month she discovered she was the legendary Sailor Moon not once has help reached her. Every prayer she sent to heal her solitude in fighting has gone unanswered. She leaves each battle more weary and broken down than the ones before it.

* * *

Collapsing to the ground with the last of her energy drained she feels a sense of being watched. She sees a dark cape flutter into the darkness, merging with the body it's attached to. Exhausted she refuses to follow and lose sight of him like all the times before. Instead, she shakily stands up and heads home.

Passing the streets and scenes of what was once everyday life, she shields herself from the images threatening to rush in and force to remember, force her to crumble.

As soon as her feet make it through her door and her hand is able to close it behind her, she loses the façade. The illusion that all is well, that she doesn't mind giving up herself and essentially her life for a battle she must fight alone. She's not able to make it to her bed, she slinks down against the door and sobs, silent tears that don't allow her to breathe, silently she withers inside never making a sound because from what she's learned this past month is how to stay strong.

* * *

AN: People please continue reading I promise it doesn't stay so depressing! Please, please, PLEASE continue reading!

Reviews are encouraged and welcomed.

That means Review people:)


	2. Uncertain Message

_Disclaimer: I have gone forsaken never to own Sailor Moon._

* * *

Stirred awake by the blaring sound of her alarm going off, Usagi pushed herself to open her eyes and shake off her nightmare of reality.

* * *

Throughout the day her eyes seemed to grow heavier with every passing second. The warm unreliable sunshine beat down on her back forcing her into an oblivion her body was so desperately deprived of. Giving into the need calling from inside her, she sank lower into her chair allowing her eyes to remain shut.

_The screams penetrated the air around her, never ceasing. She pushes her screaming legs forward, but is still too slow. The fire is blazing around her, bodies are lying discarded, but the one she lives for, the one she fights for is just ahead…_

"I CAN'T!" she yells, shocking herself awake; shaking and crying, blocking the images imprinted in her mind. What the dream means is unclear, why it hasn't left for one night since the transformation, she doesn't know.

* * *

AN: Sorry I promise Mamoru will come in in (is it ok to use in twice?) the next chapter its just that this chapter was annoying me threatening never to leave me alone until it came out for all of ya'll to see.

Please Review **and continue reading**


	3. Confrontation

_AN: yes I know I am horrible at commitments and can't keep a good schedule, but please forgive this horrible person as you'll see i switch between English and Japanese, forgive this cuturally challenged person. _

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is not mine *sniff sniff*

_

* * *

_

After seeing how shaken up Usagi was during class and how she's been drastically changing over the course of the past month, Ms. Haruna sent Usagi home. Having nowhere to go and not wanting to explain why she was coming home so soon to her mother, she headed to the park.

Replaying behind her eyes were the nightmares, every image of: burning bodies, bloodcurdling screams, and an urgency to run into the center of all the chaos. What did this mean? She didn't know. Just when she felt like she was about to lose it she ran into a wall, a human-shaped wall. Not wanting anyone to see just how lost she was, she did the only thing she could do to hold everything in, she yelled.

"Watch where you're going! You know you're not the only person in the world, let alone the park! You have to be more, ugh, just watch it."

The entire time she was "coping" there he was shocked and dumbfounded. Hadn't it been as much of her fault as it was his? Its not like he wasn't planning on apologizing he just wasn't fast enough to get anything out before she exploded.

"Look, I am…was sorry, but look were both here to blame," sighing he continues, "Fine, I'm sorry Odango."

She knew it wasn't right to yell at him in order to feel better herself, but she just couldn't deal with any of this. But Odango? It was just…unbelievable. She stood there mouth open, with a look of utter astonishment. Odango?

"What?"

"I said sorry."

"No I got that part. Odango?"

"That's it?"

"…Odango?"

"Look, I said sorry the proper thing to say is…"

"Odango?"

"No. Well maybe if a family of wolves raised you. But you should say 'sorry'.

"First Odango, then wolves?"

"No. S-O-R-R-Y."

"Fine 'sorry'. But please, Odango?"

"Yes," he reaches over and grabs one of her buns and squeezes "Odango."

Just his touch made her freeze. There was this light, this warmth coming off him; like this sunshine begging her to lean forward and shut her eyes and feel okay again. That feeling was deceptive, she knew she couldn't trust it; there was no place, not ever, where she could feel okay again. This false light was threatening to ruin the one knowledge she could hold onto, she had to stay strong.

Slapping his hand away, avoiding more contact than was necessary, she looked him in the eye and slowly backed away. With a question in his eyes he says with confusion and emotion he himself couldn't explain "Odango?"

Hating the way just the sound of his voice calling her makes her feel uncertain and weak, she saves herself. She runs. She runs far away.

Why seeing the sight of her fleeting form causes his heart to wrench and break, he didn't know, he didn't want to know. But something about her was different, nostalgic, and left him vulnerable.

* * *

AN: I am working on making chapters longer, but once I try I end up rambling...not good rambles either. BUT IM TRYING! So continue reading, review, subscribe, etc...

Love Always,

SailorFreak1995

(updating soon {i hope XD})


	4. Questions

_AN: IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! First I was busy with countless projects, then I was grounded. But now since I'm ungrounded I'll be updating this a LOT more regularly. PLEASE KEEP READING! IM SORRY._

_Disclaimer: I wish i owned Sailor Moon :(_

* * *

She ran home without pause, out of breath and weak her mom saw her in her worn down form.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

At that moment the urge to run into the comfort of her mother's arms was so strong Usagi had to numb herself to fight it. Her mouth opened with a watergate of cries flowing behind it, but she couldn't tell her. How could she tell her that day after day she was pushed into fighting, that each battle she survived through her soul died little by little, that she was alone? She couldn't, instead she put on a mask that she hoped resembled her old self.

"Ha-ha, nothing I was just…," Just what? She wasn't sure herself, what had the meeting with _him_ done to her? Shaking her head and blowing out a weary sigh she closed her eyes and said the truth, "Just tired, I'm going to lie down for a while."

All the while her mask continued to waver exposing her weariness and a cold and distant expression that had become permanent. Her mom broken hearted at the smile Usagi showed, that held none of her brightness and air that once felt like rays of sunshine reaching your heart now felt like a suffocating bag of loneliness and fear, her only desire was to crush Usagi to her chest and feel those rays once more, but her daughter was a stranger. When had her daughter become she didn't know?

* * *

He entered the apartment he'd had for himself and slunk against the sofa. Who was she, the girl with hair the color of sunshine and icy eyes? She was beautiful, but many girls were beautiful. She was a junior high student; he was a high school student. She had a horrible temper and ran off without an apology, girls flocked around him begging to even talk to him. But why did she make such an impact on him? It was almost like a line had been thrown to him, but right before he could reach it, it vanished from his grasp. But what did the line lead to? Himself. The idea entered his mind from every corner of his mind. Ridiculous, but why did it feel so…right? Somehow he knew this girl with hard eyes would help him find himself.

* * *

"Usagi, please."

She hated herself for what she had to do. She was sent by the queen to help the moon guardian, but instead she felt like she was robbing her of her childhood. When she had stumbled upon Usagi she was a dazzling person, but with every mission she'd been sent on she was fading. She knew it was her duty to sacrifice everything for the moon kingdom, but did that include others too?

"Luna…" Usagi rolled over, the peaceful expression that had been left from her sleep lingering.

"Sailor Moon…" Those words had the power to wipe the peace Usagi had felt and returned to a hard and unreadable face.

Rising slowly shaking off the last of her peace, Usagi raised her hand into the air yelling "Moon Crystal Power!" The transformation left a harsh warrior that fought to protect the moon kingdom, Sailor Moon.

"Where to Luna?"

"The park." Luna looked at Usagi's retreating figure with apologies she could never say flowing down her face.

* * *

She ran hard towards the park, each step resonating in her chest. She had been fighting nonstop most weeks and each battle left a bloody and bruised Usagi behind. Each time she wondered _how many more times will I survive this_.

She ran head on into the thing. The disgusting creature roared, with a path of bodies trailing behind him, most dead from the life energy it had stole the rest dying from their diminishing life energy. Running towards two bodies the monster was heading towards she planted herself in front of them. Knocking away the hand that closed around one of the bodies with her tiara she was left defenseless. The other hand wrapped itself around Usagi and began draining her energy. Was this the answer to her question?

She was fading in and out of clarity and the blackness sitting around her vision was closing in, she felt herself being pulled into darkness and didn't fight it. Her eyes closed she lost all feeling. She heard the monster yelling terribly and air rushing past her. A burst of strength allowed her to open her eyes and stare into midnight blue eyes that made her heart jump. Her strength gone, the darkness enveloped her once more leaving her unconscious.

* * *

**AN: Leave Comments and Rate, the whole Schabang.**


	5. Unreal

_AN: Due to a review from **KageNoNeko, **the only one might I add :), I decided to write a quick chapter now. Very short and honestly I'm kinda disappointed in it, but a Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen (Mask, whatever you want to call it). Hint, hint people reviews make authors write faster :). How's that for not beating around the bush? Well enjoy :)._

_**Disclaimer: Nope, do not own Sailor Moon.**_

_P.S Thank you very much **KageNoNeko **for actually reviewing, I may not know who you are, but I think I love you :)_

* * *

She woke up with warm arms, that seemed as if molded just for her , wrapped around her. Her eyes fluttered open revealing a set of eyes the shade of ocean blue that took his breath away. His name was Mamoru Chiba, and resting in his arms was the most beautiful girl. Her hair glittered in the moonlight and basking in its shine was a tiara.

Pushing herself away she stood up and towered over him.

"Who are you?"

_Who_ was he? A memory from a...past life entered his mind: himself standing outside looking upon the moon, a voice that sent him weak kneed calling out to him...

"Tuxedo Kamen."

His voice sent her doubling forward with a surge of memories swirling around. Looking down upon the earth, arms wrapped around, and a feeling of safety and devotion so great it made her heart weak. With the force of rejection she sent the memories to the shadows of her mind.

"Why did you save me?" She spit out each word with venom that dented any armor.

"My job is to protect you." He spoke these words with second thought, but he spoke with a conviction that sent his heart racing. Memories of how he continued to fight for her when unknowing of his second life filled him, countless nights of watching and running.

The thought of someone who fought along beside her, shared her pain was...unreal. For so long she had been alone yet someone was beside her. Those words danced around, repeating themselves, separating and joining again, caressed her mind. Yet...unreal. The word, the realism sent her crashing into darkness. Darkness.

The hopeful glint that glowed in her eyes disappeared. A harder hating look replaced it.

She sneered and looked down upon him and with a condescending voice said "I don't need protecting, I've been doing just fine."

She left, gold hair that sparkled trailing behind her.

* * *

**REVIEW & COMMENT etc., etc...**


	6. Vulnerable

_AN: _Hate me? Good, you should. **I'M SO SORRY**. But for everyone who kept subscribing, thank you. I had some issues this year/ last year (I went to Mexico for a year!), but this story really means a lot to me, so thanks. Everyone who reviewed, thank you. Everyone who read, thank you. A short chapter because I don't know how to continue the story.

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

She walked back home slowly that night, every step threatening to knock her down. The screaming in her legs growing louder each time. Wasn't she supposed to be untouchable? Isn't that what she had learned? So why? Why did her heart cry for her to turn around?

_No,_ she shook her head and kept walking. A burning fire spread across her face.

_Huh? _

Her hand flew to it. She could feel it now; her face twisted into something ugly and the hot tears flowing down her face. She didn't mind it, it had become normal.

* * *

_No, don't look like that._

Tears streaming down her face, shoulders shaking, she seemed so… fragile. Moonlight casting a shadow on her face, her tears caught in the light; she looked so lost and frightened.

…_Don't._

* * *

The light streamed in promising a a bright future. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at it. She missed it, the light. It was a fleeting sensation. Light comes and beckons you, only to abandon you to a crushing darkness in a second.

She shifted in her seat, the chipped edges cutting into her legs. The door slid open and Ms. Haruna walked in, a thin girl with her head bent down trailed after her.

_Ami Mizuno_. She caught fragments of the conversation Naru was desperately trying to start.

"It's weird to get a transfer student so late right?"

"…Yeah."

"She's supposed to be like super smart. Maybe she could tutor you? Ha-ha."

"…Maybe."

She could tell her best friend was different. Eyes that were once so bright, happy, and enchanting were now cold, distant and glazed over. What had changed her so much?

* * *

**Comment, Review, Subscribe, Blah. If any of you have ideas of how to introduce Ami as Sailor Mercury, please share :).**

**You people are absolutely wonderful. I sincerely love you.  
**


End file.
